This disclosure relates to loudspeaker audio systems having reduced vibration.
A moving diaphragm in an electro-acoustic transducer generates a reaction force on a basket supporting the diaphragm that is transmitted to an enclosure or baffle that partitions a volume into a listening volume and a back volume. The baffle is typically lightweight and stiff in the plane of the baffle but susceptible to vibrations perpendicular to the baffle plane. A reaction force having a component perpendicular to the baffle plane can generate a buzzing or an audible noise that detracts from the acoustic signal generated by the electro-acoustic transducer. A heavy enclosure may reduce the buzzing or audible noise generated by the reaction force but at the expense of the weight of the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,593 issued Jan. 10, 2006, U.S. Publication No. US2005/0111673 published May 26, 2005, and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/591,285 filed Nov. 1, 2006 describe methods and systems for reducing baffle vibrations and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In the described methods and systems, two or more diaphragms are oriented relative to each other such that the net reaction force generated by the two or more diaphragms is preferably zero or less than the reaction force generated by a single diaphragm.